Life with the Boys
by queenofthesporks
Summary: After the painful death of her parents and living under the tyrany of her stepfather, Rinishi has finally caught a break. And all she has to do is survive an all boy prep school. Who said freedom was free? MAJOR REVISION UNDERWAY!
1. Prelude

Life with the Boys By Leslie

A/N: This is my second story and I'm not so sure I'm liking it. I will finish it though. I don't like to end stories right in the middle cause I hate it when others do that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

PRELUDE 

A large building loomed ahead of me in the most depressing way as I stood staring up at it with bored green eyes. Though the large and exquisite gardens and equally beautiful fountains gave it the appearance of a serene area, I knew I had just entered the belly of hell. I took a deep and calming breath as I tried to coach myself into taking the steps through the expensive school gates where I was sure certain doom lay in wait for my arrival. My first day at my new all boy boarding school. It was so expensive looking that it made my head whirl. Yup, any boy with big dreams would feel lucky for the opportunity to go to Saint Bernard's, the number one all boy boarding school in area with grades K-12.

Well guess what boys and girls! I'm no boy and I certainly don't feel lucky. My name is Rinishi O'Leary and I have been forced into a testosterone filled school by my most lovely and sweet stepsister. Now when I say lovely and sweet I of course mean spoiled and daddy's bratty little girl. Perhaps I should start at the beginning of my most fantastic story.

_Once upon a time, there lived a little girl with her wonderful Irish father and beautiful Japanese mother. The three of them lived in peace for a full decade in their lovely little country home until disaster shattered the family forever. The father had been driving home from work one day when out of nowhere a sleek convertible slammed into his little Honda; completely destroying both cars and taking the lives within them. The loss of her father shattered the daughter but it was even worse for the mother who, without her husband, couldn't function properly nor support her young child. So the mother moved back in with her wealthy parents and for a time peace reigned once again._

_But the woman's parents couldn't stand seeing their daughter unwed so her father set up a marriage between her and a business associate. The heartbroken woman was too worn out by grief to disagree so, before one year past after her late husband's death, she remarried. The woman's parents were pleased. Her eleven-year-old daughter, however, was not. But, her mother seemed to believe this was best so her daughter decided to go along quietly for her mother's sake. For three years she lived under her stepfather's roof, put up with her spoiled, hateful stepsister, and tried to keep her mother happy. But no matter what she did, her mother's decline into depression never slowed and her failing health never strengthened. Then, one ominous spring, her mother passed away after a nasty cold stole her remaining strength._

_With her mother gone, her stepfather, Tomonori Itsuki, showed his true colors and immediately began the verbal and physical beatings and slave like life. The only reason he kept her around was because her grandparents would be aware and most likely discontinue any business deals with him if he tried to get rid of her in anyway and he couldn't afford for that to happen. And though she had tried to runaway and contact her grandparents twice, her stepfather's death threats made it clear that that wasn't going to fly with him. So, as the years rolled by, the girl lost all hope and slowly became nothing more than a ghost who floated from one place to the other. Not dead, but not quite alive either._

My life has been a hard one to live, but I've been powerless to do anything to change it. Now, I bet your wondering why I'm at an all boy boarding school when I'm very much a female. My lovely stepfather decided to move closer to his pumpkin's new school, Catherine's School for Young Ladies, so he could keep an eye on her. My stepsister, Sunako Itsuki, was more than a little upset that her daddy would be keeping such a close eye on her so she felt that I needed to suffer as well. She told her daddy that if I went to St. Catherine's with her than her image would be ruined and if her image was ruined, than his was as well. And that was one thing he could not allow, what with his current business deal with some major corporation. He quickly set everything up and, making a deal with me that if I didn't cause trouble, he would pay for me to go to a collage far, far away, before he shipped me off. So here I am, seven years later, enrolled at an all boy boarding school and praying for the sweet release of death.

A/N: I know, short. But I just wanted to make sure everything was laid out. Hmm, what an odd sentence. I can't understand it. I scare myself sometimes. O.o; Anyway, next chapter up soon! If you didn't like this than please at least read the next chapter. It might grow on you. Like a fungus or something. Ew, fungi. . I'll shut up now.


	2. Warm Welcomes

A/N: Hello peeps! I'm back with another chapter, I hope this one is better. Oho cool, I just rhymed. I think it kinda rhymed. –says it aloud- Hmm… Read on my fanfiction addicted friends! –goes off to ponder on her rhyming skills-

Disclaimer: Don't own any Inuyasha characters. Not fair… -sigh-

Chapter 1: Warm Welcomes

I slung my torn black backpack off my shoulder and dropped my equally beaten up duffel bag down on the ground by my skateboard, the only thing I owned that looked like it was well taken care of. My green eyes, hidden behind a pair of sunglasses with gray glass, scanned the area before I pulled out a map. I had gotten it in the mail along with my schedule, list of activities and clubs, as well as a page of info on my roommate and a picture to boot. A very cute picture I might add. His long brown hair was in a high ponytail with the bangs shadowing his icy blue eyes that were complemented nicely by his tan. He had an arrogant look to him and something told me he was going to be trouble.

' They sure are thorough.' I thought as I read the information given to me on my roommate. ' His name's Kouga Riggs. Seventeen and his parents are extremely wealthy, no duh. Cool, he's on track like me. Guess we'll see more of each other than I initially thought. Code Orange. What the hell does Code Orange mean?' I wondered with an annoyed expression.

"Whatever. Stupid prep school with its stupid color categorizing." I muttered angrily under my breath as I balled up all the papers except the map and shoved them into the pockets of my faded, baggy black pants. I had gone to the mall and bought some guy clothes for weekends and after school stuff, changed my name from Rinishi to Luke (my real father's name), and been forced into getting a haircut. I had left my hair a little long so my bluish black locks were about earlobe length. I had styled it with gel, giving it the punk look and was quite pleased with its turn out. The gray shirt I was wearing had the words "The voices in my head think you're weird" scribbled across the front in black script. My old black vans fit my look perfectly along with the skateboard, and an ear piercing.

I had two awesome tattoos. One on my left shoulder blade of, oddly enough, a chocolate chip cookie in dark blue ink. I hadn't exactly been sober when I had gotten it so, yeah. Though no one could see it unless I was wearing a muscle shirt. The other was mid back and in small kanji letters down my spine spelling " Speed Demon". Not that anyone would be seeing that one either. My shirt was to stay on at all times for obvious reasons.

I also had to wrap my chest so my, uh, feminine assets weren't showing. Not that I had a lot of this, um, asset. I had always been a little on the tomboyish side so that kind of helped, though I had a feminine built (thin, short, dainty) as well as a girlie face. I would just have to compensate that with a very bad attitude and scare the crap out of guys that would feel the need to say anything about said womanliness. Not that I was all that scary either…

With one last glance down at the map I shoved it into my pocket, reached down and scooped up my bag, hopped onto my skateboard, and headed in the direction of the my dorm room. Or at least, I tried to. ' Hmm, I didn't know I could fly.' I thought as I blinked up at the clear blue sky. ' Wait a minute, I can't!' My pupils shrank down to pinpricks behind my gray shades as a strangled yelp sounded from my lips before I came crashing down on the ground with a sickening thud.

" Ugh, Stupid gravity. What just happened?" I groaned as I sat up and tried to get my head to stop ringing. My side tingled slightly with pain as if something had rammed into me and I had lost both my bags during the flight. At least I had landed on something soft. 'Hold on, rewind. Why is my soft landing pad warm, breathing, and screaming at me?' My soft green eyes widened as I was carelessly pushed from my current position onto hard cement.

" What the hell is wrong with you! You almost kill me you stupid punk! I ought to beat the shit out of you for running into me!" The landing pad shouted at me as he stood and gave me a look that clearly stated that he would enjoy beating me to a bloody pulp. I blinked up at him and stood so I could look him in the eyes, which were an interesting honey gold color. In fact, everything about this guy was interesting. From his long and thick silver hair to his oddly long canine teeth. He seemed ruff and wild. Like an animal posing as a boy. I say boy because there was something lost and childlike in his gaze though it was cleverly hidden with anger and arrogance.

He was wearing the school uniform though his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way and his red tie was far too loose. His rolled up sleeves revealed well-muscled and tan arms. His school jacket, in need of a good pressing, was thrown over his shoulder and held there by his left hand while his right fist was out in front of him shaking at me in a threatening fashion. Not very friendly if you asked me.

We stood for a few moments sizing each other up. Well, at least he was. I was still trying to figure out what happened to get me in this situation. Lets see, I had been heading over towards the main hall when I had been hit from the side and gone flying along with something or, apparently, someone else. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood my full and incredibly impressive five foot three inches, " Are you saying this was my fault? I have to say dude, you are really screwed up in the head. " I calmly stated while I took off my sunglasses and cleaned them with my shirt." You ran into me when I was just skateboarding around, minding my business. I should be the one making threats here but I'll let you off the hook if you apologize." I finished as I put my sunglasses back on.

He stared at me for a few minutes before he began to smirk at me while several people in the crowd that was gathering around us began to laugh and jeer at me. 'Great, just what I needed on my first day. Another person trying to ruin my life and a mob of kids who were willing to help.' I thought with a mental sigh. I brought my gaze back over to the silver haired guy as he began to speak again. " You have a lot of nerve kid. Do you have any idea who you're messing with? I'm Inuyasha Kugyo and your worst nightmare. I hope you aren't as weak as you look because I've been itching for a fight and you'll have to do for now."

" I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this but I guess I can't start the year off with people thinking I'm a wimp." I said quietly as put my glasses on ground a by my fallen bags. I stood opposite him and took a deep calming breath before getting into a fighter's crouch. " Let's do this." I said smirking at him while saluting him sarcastically.

It was talking again. A growl too low for a human to hear rumbled deep within Sesshomaru's throat as the mindless creature sitting across from him began to cackle in a most annoying way before continuing her blathering. His cold, calculating amber eyes began to search the limousine for possible escape routes yet it was no use.

' I cannot believe that I, Sesshomaru Kugyo, am trapped in this infernal vehicle with a creature that has a voice that came straight from hell. Perhaps I should just kill it and dissolve the remains.' Unfortunately though, he could not kill the irritating female, for she was his father's business partner's daughter. He could, however, imagine the many ways he would destroy her if he could.

Finally the limo jerked to a stop and Sesshomaru had to suppress a sigh of relief. The female, whose name was Sunako Itsuki, began to pout prettily as her door opened to reveal the short and somewhat green driver, Jaken.

" Milady, we have arrived at your school." Jaken said as he held the door open for the loud female and she reluctantly exited the limo. But not before she made one last attempt to "woo" me.

" Thank you so much for the ride to my new school Sempai. You are so sweet to help me when I'm so new and all alone. You and I should, like, definitely go out together so I can thank you properly." She murmured as she leaned forward slightly, showing her cleavage off in what she must have thought was an appealing way. It wouldn't have mattered if she were a super model wearing a string bikini. Nothing disgusted Sesshomaru more than a desperate, gold digging, whoring, and life sucking human female. A look of disdain crossed his face for a second before it was gone and returned to a cold yet polite mask once more.

" I am afraid I shall be rather busy with my schooling and work at my father's company. Perhaps some other time." He stated in a calm voice though Sesshomaru truly wished to tell the creature that there was absolutely no chance he would allow her anywhere near him again. That was a mistake you only made once.

Sunako pouted once more before with a flip of her long rich brown hair, she stalked off in her too short skirt, spiked red heels, and purse the size of a backpack. How she kept her back end covered with a skirt about one-third the size of the other girls was beyond Sesshomaru's comprehension.

" I have never heard a human speak so much milord! Despicable how she thought the great Sesshomaru would fall for her whore's tricks! How could one as great as you get stuck taking that filthy human to her school! It is not right!" Jaken shouted as he watched her prance off with a disgusted look in his eyes. When he looked like he was about to continue on with his rant, Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze onto him." Jaken, that is enough. You will make me late if we linger any longer." While mumbling unintelligible apologies, Jaken climbed back into the driver's seat and began to drive towards the school. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly before he started to look through his school information packet.

' Excellent. I will not have a roommate, just as I had ordered.' Sesshomaru thought with satisfaction. Last year he had been forced to share for the first time in years but he'd made sure that it would not happen again. A few men had been forced to "retire" early but that was a sacrifice Sesshomaru had been most willing to make. It was bad enough that everywhere else Sesshomaru went he was being sucked up to for his money but to have to share a room with one of those simpletons was out of the question. His half brother was lowly enough that blending in with those creatures was simple but Sesshomaru refused to act as if he wanted to be friendly with those humans at Saint Bernard's School.

But Sesshomaru's satisfaction was quickly crushed when he looked at the next page. ' I will be guiding a new student? This isn't possible! Luke Itsuki, five feet two, seventeen years old, has signed up for track, art, and the poetry club. Parents Tomonori Itsuki and Luna Itsuki. Mother deceased. Wait, wasn't that Sunako's father? I have to lead around a relative of that whore?' Disdain marred Sesshomaru's face as he imagined a male version of the annoying girl and did not like what he came up with. He could just ignore the Itsuki spawn but Sesshomaru was not one to ignore his responsibilities. Not to mention if the boy made trouble, it would reflect badly upon Sesshomaru himself. No, he would have to go through with it. Sesshomaru scanned through the packet yet found no picture. 'Odd, they usually put one in. He most likely didn't send in a picture for them to use.' Sesshomaru thought though he was still irked that he wouldn't be able to recognize the student when he saw him.

' What code is he?' Sesshomaru pondered as he flipped over to a different page. ' Blue, Excellent. At least I won't have an imbecile following me around.'

The school board had been having trouble keeping track of all the students so they created the color categorizing to help sort everything out. Black was for those who made straight F's and were one more detention away from getting suspended indefinitely. Red was for average students with a saved desk in detention and Orange was for good students who visited detention a tad less than Red. Yellow students were about the same as Orange except they were better at not getting caught and got slightly better grades. Code Green, the most common color to be seen on campus, were students with A's, B's and C's and caused problems only every once in a while.

Blue was a very hard color to earn. It was for students with straight A's and with plenty of extra credit work; they probably only got in trouble once or twice the entire year. But as excellent as Blue was, there was still one color that was higher than it was and that color was White. White was the most elusive color to receive and though many students spent their entire stay at Saint Bernard's struggling for it they could barely make it up to Green. There was probably only a hand full of Code White students in the entire school. Sesshomaru was Code White, obviously, and his half brother Inuyasha was Code Red. A student's Code color was the color of their tie which had the students initials on it so no stealing higher colors and so a teacher wouldn't have to go digging through files or ask a student who might lie.

The limo began to slow down as it parked in front of the school gates where a large crowd had gathered to circle what was most likely a scuffle between two empty headed fools. Sesshomaru let out a small growl then exited the limousine as Jaken opened the door.

" Milord, your personal items have been delivered to your room and the student you will be guiding is in building D, floor three, room thirty-two. Good day to you Lord Sesshomaru." I nodded slightly to let him know I had heard and, after a low bow, Jaken scurried back over to the limo, climbed in, and drove away. Sesshomaru watched as the limousine disappeared from sight before slowly approaching the large group of students. When they saw Sesshomaru, they quickly parted so that he could get to the front to see the fight that was going on.

What he saw did not surprise Sesshomaru one tiny bit. ' He gets into more fights every year.' He thought as he glowered at the brawling duo. Inuyasha and his opponent were nothing but a blur to a human but Sesshomaru's sharp eyes caught every move each one made. They were each breathing hard and had collected a fair amount of bruises and cuts though it seemed his opponent was a little worse off. ' It seems that Inuyasha has improved since last year.' Sesshomaru silently mused. After watching his half brother for a while, Sesshomaru then turned his gaze onto the unknown boy.

' My half brother is in a fight with a punk?' This did not please Sesshomaru. Usually Inuyasha fought with Koga Riggs and the only reason Sesshomaru permitted this was because Koga was from a well known family and if his half brother was going to fight, it might as well be with someone closer to his status. But this fellow he was fighting with looked like any normal person you see on the street. ' Though I have never seen any normal human move so quickly before.' Sesshomaru thought as he watch the punk twist out of arm's reach before flipping over Inuyasha and delivering a firm kick to the lower back. Inuyasha let out a snarl as he turned to face his opponent who quickly dodged the fist that was thrown at his head.

" Hold still and I'll only give you a minor concussion!" Inuyasha shouted as the mysterious boy did a back flip and landed a few feet away from him.

" Do you really think I'm that stupid? I really don't understand you rich people type. Why couldn't you just say sorry, and walk away? What, were you born without a brain? Or did all that money you have rot it into mush?." He said as he cracked his neck. Inuyasha snarled and rushed forward, starting the fight back up.

' This boy is… interesting. Too bad he won't be staying here for long. With that kind of attitude, the students here will crush him.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the punk race around with amazing agility and flexibility that he had only seen once or twice in his entire life.

Though Sesshomaru was enjoying the fight, he knew that he would need to stop it before his hanyou brother lost his restraint and killed the human boy with one of his demon strength punches. But before he could step in and stop it, what he predicted happened. When the punk boy had flipped out of Inuyasha's way, he had gotten too close to the surrounding mob and one of onlookers had grabbed his shirt, holding him in place. This tiny little incident went unnoticed by Inuyasha who would never have attacked if he knew that his opponent was being held back by someone else. But unfortunately, he didn't notice and he flew in for the final punch, which landed directly on the boy's stomach.

Inuyasha immediately knew he had used too much force but the punch had already been delivered so all he could do was stand there looking helplessly as the boy went flying into the crowd, taking everyone behind with him. He would have continued on for a good twenty more feet if he hadn't hit the large oak tree. A growl of annoyance tried to surface as Sesshomaru watched the entire thing, angry with his idiot hanyou brother for loosing control as well as with himself for not noticing the intent of the shirt grabber sooner.

While Inuyasha was busy yelling at people to find out what happened, Sesshomaru decided to go over to the limp form of the passed out boy. He kneeled down beside him and flipped the boy onto his back so he could get a better look at his face. He was surprised to see that the fierce fighter wasn't exactly… a masculine creature. In fact, he looked a tad on the feminine side. With a slim figure, pale skin, and girlish facial features, he was probably picked on a lot. Though Sesshomaru could relate, he would never admit it. Sesshomaru leaned forward and carefully felt the ribcage for breaks and was surprised to find only some bruising and a slight amount of swelling. His breathing was strong and steady and he looked more asleep than knocked out. At Sesshomaru's touch, the boy let out a soft groan and a pair of brilliant green eyes peered up at him.

A/N: Bwahahaha! I have written my first cliffhanger! -claps for self- I bet a lot of you people out there want to hurt me right now, don't cha? But you can't! Haha! Why? Because I said so! What do you mean that doesn't count? It does! You're just violent! Shame on you! Bad, bad readers! Go to the corner and think about your bloodlust! No! I said go to the corner! Get back you! Shoo! Gaaah! NOOOOOOOOOOO! –flees-


	3. Snooty Cuties

A/N: -slinks in covered in leaves and mud- Shh… They're after me. Who are They? …. I'm not quite sure. Why are They after me? Eh, take your pick, I have a long list around here somewhere. All I know is, They has a short attention span. So I am leaving this chapter here to get me some extra time to flee the area. Did you here that! They have arrived! I must go clomping into the woods and try to retreat quietly but I won't succeed! -squeals like a little girl and runs off into the wilderness-

Disclaimer: I owneth not thy Inuyasha. O.o;

WARNING: I was in a weird mood when I wrote this so be prepared.

Chapter 2: Snooty Cuties

_When knocked out you can have pretty interesting dreams. I sweatdropped as the Carebears and Teletubies began to surround me. Each one a painfully bright color. As they formed a close knit circle around me, they began to make some sort of noise resembling a song (a kind of advanced torture I'm sure) and smiled at me in what I could only guess was their way of preparing for a feast._

_" No! Get back you demons! I shall not succumb to your evil ways! Begone! You shall not get your mitts on me!" I shouted as I tried to dig my way out through the fluffy pink cloud we stood on with a Spork. Where the Spork came from, I had no clue. Yet the magical Spork made no dent in the Pepto-Bismol colored flooring and I was beginning to panic just a tad._

_" GAAH! No! I'm too young to die! Dear God save me from this horrendous scene! Whaa!" I cried out as a Lala from behind grabbed my arms and one of the Carebears who's name escapes me right now began to tickle me mercilessly._

_"Wahaha! No, st-stop it hehaaahaha! For the l-love of all that is good in this world stop! P-Please! Haha!" Tears began to stream down my face as the torture continued. Then, the purple teletuby who was supposedly gay came up and began to twist his belly knobs. He stopped as it came to a channel of a skinny punk boy lying on the ground as an older version of Inuyasha poked at his tummy._

_" No! He'll find out I'm a female! Let me go! I need to wake up!" I yelled at the infuriating beasties around me. Suddenly the Purple fellow in front of me began to laugh and the Lala holding me pushed me into his T.V tummy thing and the world around me began to get blissfully dark._

I groaned and opened my eyes to see that the monsters from my dream were gone and instead an incredibly handsome male was kneeling over me and jabbing at my bruised ribs with a long, delicate finger. Though it really didn't hurt, it did tickle a bit. And I was extremely ticklish.

"Gwak! Stop! I appreciate your concern dude but you're in my bubble space." I said as I sat up and scooted away, holding my offended ribs protectively. I arched a brow at him and tilted my head to the side as I examined this stranger.

He was definitely Inuyasha's older brother for they looked quite a bit alike except for small differences. His eyes were like hard amber with an incredible depth and held a cold, calculating look like a predator stalking his prey. His hair, longer and better taken care of, looked like snow and when the sun shined on it the right way, it shimmered silver. And while Inuyasha's skin had been tan, this guy's was quite a bit paler and was just as perfect as the delicate bone structure beneath it. His uniform was immaculate in every way, not a wrinkle to be seen. From his spotless white tie to his obviously buffed shoes. Everything about him screamed aristocrat and suppressed power. And he was Inuyasha's relative. That meant he would most likely want to pummel as much as Inuyasha does.

' Great, just great. I really am having a good day aren't I? I'm making so many new friends.' I thought sarcastically to myself as I finished my evaluation and folded my legs Indian style as he studied me for a few moments longer. ' He's the quiet type all right. I bet he could go weeks without talking.' I thought amusedly before asking, " So, what's your name? I can tell you're related to that Inuyasha dude. Does that mean you are going to try and pound me too? Cause I'm kind a sleepy. We could do it later though."

He looked at me with curiosity that was well hidden. " My name is Sesshomaru Kugyo and yes, that waste of life is my half brother. I do not plan on fighting you but I want you to understand that if I did, you would no longer be among the living." Lowering his voice and a slight narrowing of his eyes most definitely got that point across. Not to mention I could see the rippling of his muscles under his shirt and through his jacket when he had gracefully stood up. Not a guy to mess with.

" Okay then. That's good to know. I think." I said as I gave him a wary smile and stood as well. I hid a wince as I did and turned away from him to see that Inuyasha was heading our way. " Fabulous, that guy really needs to leave me alone. Violent little snob." I muttered under me breath while I waited for him to get close enough to talk to. Or punch. Either was fine though the punching seemed more satisfying.

He stopped a few feet from me and looked me up and down. Shoving his fists into his pockets he glanced over at Sesshomaru. " What are you doing over here Sesshomaru?" He glared at me then switched his gaze over towards his half brother as he said Sesshomaru's name in an insulting tone.

" I was making sure you didn't kill your opponent and cause our family bad publicity you half wit. And you watch your tone if you wish to live." He threatened in a deadly tone that promised pain later.

I arched a brow at this exchange and filed it away for further analysis later. One thing was for sure, they did not get along.

" Okay! Though watching you two glare at each other isn't interesting, I really need to get to my dorm room and get settled in so, sayonara! Oh and Inuyasha?" I said as I began to walk backward towards where I had left all my stuff.

Inuyasha's gaze shifted from his brother to me and gave me an annoyed look for interrupting his little staring contest. " What do you want? Don't make me beat the crap out of you again, shrimp." He said with an arrogant smirk as he folded his arms and tilted his head up slightly in a way that said, ' I am so much better than you and everyone knows it'.

" I'll let you give me that apology later." I told him and pointedly ignored his attitude problem. " And thanks Sesshomaru for the assistance, I could really feel the love. Don't worry, I won't sue!" I said with a salute as I grabbed my bags and hopped onto my skateboard. Sesshomaru merely flicked his eyes in my direction then walked off as if I wasn't worth the air it took to speak. I shook my head at the two brothers before I slung the bags over my shoulder and continued off on my previous route.

' Phew! I barely got out of that with my life. I really need to learn how to play nice with the kiddies in the sandbox.' I thought, amused at all that had happened in the past hour. ' Let me see here, I got half the school against me, one of the most popular guys pissed at me, I'll get in trouble for the fight, and I'm permanently traumatized by that nightmare I had while knocked out. It's been a rather eventful day for me.' I thought as I skated down the sidewalk till a teacher I passed yelled at me to get off my board. No skateboarding on school grounds the stupid stiff-backed quacks says. Control freak. But I had to do it or else trouble would ensue and the stepfather would come and pound me for it. I was supposed to be one of those students no one noticed who could go through half the school year without speaking to anyone other than a teacher.

" Heh, like that's going to happen. I've already made so many new friends." I said to myself as I casually sauntered down the hall with my board under my arm along with my jacket. I had never put on my blue tie that morning and had instead put it in my bag to mess with later. Ties were stupid inventions. What idiot decided that tying a piece of cloth tightly around one's neck till they weren't able to breathe was fashionable? If I ever run into him I swear, he'll never be able to have children.

While I was joyously thinking of the ways I would harm him with his own invention, I found myself in my building. I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that told me what floor and such and looked up my room number after much smoothing of the paper and squinting my eyes to try and read it. Why do I have to destroy things I still need?

' Building D, floor three room thirty-two. All righty then! Let's get up to our new home for the next few years. Onward and so forth!' I thought as I ambled over towards the elevator, pressed the button, and reluctantly hopped in. I hated elevators. Heavy boxes of death being pulled up or down by thin little strings that could snap at any moment. Barely enough air in it to go around and shaky when it's moving. I took a deep breath before pressing the 3 button. The doors closed and I was hurtled up two floors.

" Please let me live through this! Why did I get on this stupid thing! The convenience isn't worth it!" I groaned as I clutched the railing inside it, keeping my eyes closed tightly the entire time. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator finally stopped its mad dash up and cam to a halt with a sickening jolt. A bright smile lit up my face as I flew out and let out a joyous cry. " Thank the Lord God Almighty, I'm still alive! Hallelujah!" My cries of happiness seemed to have attracted peoples' attention as teenage boys' heads popped out of doors all along the hallway and I waved at them cautiously. Most of them gave me weird looks and darted back into their dorms but one or two laughed at me and watched to see if I would do anything else funny. 'Great, I'm their entertainment. I really need to learn how to stifle myself.' I thought as I slowly walked down the hall, looking for my room.

" Ah, here we go. Room thirty-three. Home sweet home?" My jaw dropped as I entered the room to see that this place was not, and I repeat NOT like regular dorms. The room was huge with two full sized mahogany canopy beds with deep green covers that had the school emblem embroidered onto each pillowcase and the center of the blanket. They were on each side of the wall opposite of the door and each had a matching nightstand. Between them was a large box window with on of those benches in it with green drapes. The color scheme was green, apparently, seeing as everything was a dark emerald color. The floor was a rich mahogany as well with a large green rug lying in the center. There were two armoires and large entertainment center, again in mahogany, sat on opposite sides of the room and along the wall with the door out. The wallpaper was a soft cream color with the school emblem dotted over it in a light brown color. All in all it looked, smelled, and felt very expensive.

I walked over towards the beds and saw that the one on the left had fancy leather bags on it and a school information packet. My roommate had apparently had gotten here before me and was all settled in. He had very expensive frames with pictures of most likely his family or friends on his nightstand and a few posters of cars and bands.

' Yup, he is definitely a guy.' I thought as I looked at his calendar he had tacked up onto the wall of a woman sprawled on top of a cool car wearing little more than string. I wrinkled my nose at the risqué photo and quickly looked away. Walking over to the right bed, I slide my skateboard underneath it before dumping my bags and school jacket onto the bed. I placed my sunglasses on nightstand before I emptied my duffel bag, in which all my clothes were, and proceeded to hang them up in the armoire on the right. The side that was apparently mine.

'All mine!' I thought with a goofy smile. ' So I'm a tad possessive, sue me. I'm supposed to be a guy, right?' I thought with a smirk. I may be forced to pretend I'm a member of the male gender, but I had my own half of a room! No annoying stepsister torturing me, no evil stepfather trying to me, by force or other wise, and definitely no more boring nights locked up in my room the size of a closet while my stepfather and stepsister had dinner with some asinine business partners! I smiled gleefully as I untucked my shirt and kicked off my shoes. Time to get settled in!

I quickly put away my extra school uniforms and street clothes, all boy stuff of course, along with boxers, and socks. I folded up all my winter things and placed them in the drawer bellow the one that held my boxers and socks and hung my new belts on the belt hooks on the left door. The right door had a long mirror on it. I put my shoes, two pairs of sneakers not counting the pair I had on, and two pairs of school shoes. I didn't get any flip-flops because I hated them. Always have always will. I shoved my empty duffel bag on top of the armoire.

I closed the closet and went back over to my new bed and sloshed the items in my backpack onto my bed. It held all of my personal belongings such as photos of friends, my own calendar that had punk bands on it, toiletries and books. But one of those books, was a special book. I had bought a book called, " The Wonders of the Silk Worm" and hallowed it out and put a box of tampons in it. I put this along with a bunch of other books and mangas on the shelf under my nightstand.

I dug out the packet with the tacks in it and proceeded to put up my posters, drawings, and photos of friends and family. I paused as I came to a picture of my parents holding me at age four. Luckily I was wearing overalls and was covered in dirt or else my roommate might ask questions. I smiled softly down at the picture before carefully tacking it up next to a photo of Sam, a guy friend, getting a noogie from his twin brother Mikey. I stepped back to examine my work and was quite please with the effect. The photos took up almost half the wall the beds were on (I was careful to stay on my side) and my posters were along the right wall. I put my bags underneath my bed beside my skateboard and plopped down on my new and extremely comfy bed.

' So this is it, I'm not dreaming, I'm not hallucinating, I'm actually pretending to be a guy at an all boy boarding school.' I thought with a depressed sigh. 'How did this happen? Why the hell am I going along with this? Yeah Tomonori is a pretty persuasive dude when he wants to be but this is ridiculous!' I glared up at the vaulted ceiling and the fancy chandelier before sitting up. " Well, I guess there's no use mopping around here feeling sorry for myself. Might as well go exploring." I told myself in a cheerful voice. Vaulting myself off the bed, I walked over to the door out when I heard a strange noise.

' What is that?' I pondered in bewilderment. I took a few steps back and looked around for the source. There, the door that I believed lead to the bathroom had steam coming out the crack at the bottom and I could faintly hear that the shower was going. ' That Koga dude's been here the whole time taking a shower? I am such an imbecile! How could I have not noticed this earlier? Gah, he's coming out!' I thought as I heard the water turn off. I had probably ten minutes before he got dressed and came out. ' I don't want him to see me standing here staring at the bathroom door like some moron! I'll go for a walk and by the time I get back, he'll be out of the bathroom and I won't look like an idiot. Good plan Rinishi! I mean, Luke. Heheh.' I thought as I mentally patted myself on the back for my excellent plan.

But unfortunately, my plans seldom work as originally thought out. Just as I started to walk over towards the door out, I heard the bathroom door open and I turned and saw steam rolling out of the bathroom and a tall figure came out. I needed to work on making plans faster.

A/N: And that is another one! I find the nightmare quite freaky. I hope I didn't scare anyone. The next chapter is halfway done and after that, i will have to start writing more. Oh, you don't know. I suppose i should tell you then, huh? Yush, i should. I wrote all of this in advance quite a while ago. So from now on, I think I'll post a new chapter every week, perhaps longer. I will write though. I refure to just quit on this story, tis too much fun. - Lub you all! -scampers off-


	4. The Roomate

A/N: You should realyl all go and thank Taijiya Hatake Uchiha for this chapter. If she hadn't come and begged me for it, it wouldn't have ever come. -; I'm so lazy. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Or yours. so HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**CHAPTER 3: Meeting the Boys**

Koga Riggs stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but pants with a towel slung over his shoulder and his hair dripped water all over himself. I will say it again, nothing. But. PANTS! I mentally drooled as I quickly looked him over before he noticed me and was keenly aware of the fact that he was in great shape. His brown hair as earlier mentioned, was sopping wet and thrown up into a messy ponytail and his lightly tanned skin glistened with droplets of water that slid down his tone chest down onto his low ridding, baggy khakis. His lean body stretched to about six feet and every inch of him was well manicured. Definitely rich.

Since he had yet to look at me, I figured it would be up to me to start the introductions. " Yo, I'm Luke O'Leary. You're Koga right?"

Koga glanced over at me from the corner of his eye and then turned more fully towards me as he finally acknowledged my presence. His powder blue eyes swept over me with an assessing gaze before he answering me in a rumbling voice. " Yeah, I'm Koga. So you're the new guy who started a fight with Inuyasha? I heard you were some seven foot Goth on steroids who pounded Inuyasha into the dirt." He said as he looked at me once more before walking over to his armoire and pulled out a white under shirt along with a dark brown polo.

I blinked and cocked my head slightly to the left as I watched him put on the shirts and redo his hair using the mirror on the door of his armoire. " Umm, yeah well, you can never trust a rumor. And I would have ground that ass into the grass had the idiot in the crowd not grabbed my shirt. But since he did, I most definitely lost. Got the bruised ribs to prove it." I muttered as I felt my ribcage and winced as my fingers lightly breezed over them. It would be worse tomorrow. Everything gets worse on the second day.

He looked over at me and gave me a wolfish grin, not unlike the one in his school photo, as he finished his hair and closed the door so he could lean against it. " Yeah, a tiny guy like you wouldn't be able to beat Inuyasha. Believe me, I fight with him almost every day and his punches hurt me. Kinda. A girlie guy like you wouldn't stand a chance." He snickered.

I knew I would get picked on for looking like a girl, seeing as I was one, so I had decided to stick to my personality as much as possible. As long as I was as truthful as I could be, the chance of me getting found out were less probable. So I would have to deal with this in a way I would normally handle it. Except I would have to cut out any girlish things I had ever done before. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

" Whatever dude, just cause I'm short and a little on the scrawny side doesn't mean that fool could beat me. Like I told you a few seconds ago, he only won cause someone interfered with our fight. And as for the girlie guy remark, I am perfectly secure with the way I look and girls like short guys. They think we're cute. So stop being jealous of me already." I finished with a crooked smile and sat on my bed a few feet away. " By the way, nice ponytail. You gonna curl it? Oh, and don't you want to put on your make up?" Though the remark was mean in my opinion, my tone held no bite nor did my expression. We were just having a good nature conversation that would tear a lesser guy's ego up.

He arched a brow at me before snickering. " Only if I can borrow yours."

I laughed out right at that one and was about to shoot a smart reply back when the door flew open and someone entered with dramatic flair. He was about Koga's height, perhaps a tad shorter, and had short, dark brown hair that was held back in a small ponytail. His navy eyes held hidden wisdom and intelligence, something rarely seen in teens, and both his ears were pierced. One the left ears and two on the right. At the moment they had gold loops in them.

' A friend of Koga's?' I pondered to myself.

" Hello ladies. Discussing the latest fashions?" He teased as he came over to stand between us. His dark purple shirt with the words" Too much man for just one woman" was untucked and loose on his tall frame and he wore faded blue jeans that were baggy. His Nikes looked expensive.

" Hey Miroku, thought you'd show up sooner or later." Koga said as he ignored this Miroku guy's question. " Though I have to admit, I thought it would be later or have the people at St. Catherine's finally figured out a way to keep you out?"

Miroku pressed his hand against his heart in mock hurt. "I am offended Koga! I merely wished to see how my friend was doing and to meet his new roommate. By the way, where is he? And why is there a little girl in here? Are you lost? St. Catherine's is quite a ways down the road." He turned, addressing me like one would a very small child.

My eyes widened a bit, as he did not look like he was kidding with me. My insides froze with panic as my terrified mind tried to come up with what to do about this odd turn of events. ' Mad.' I decided. ' I should be mad but not too mad. Don't want to make another enemy.' And I was about to tell him off, not too rudely mind you, when Koga beat me to it. Well, sort of.

Laughter exploded from Koga's mouth and his entire body shook with its force. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to keep the smile off my face. His laughter was infectious. Miroku arched a brow at Koga before shaking his head. " Was it something I said?"

" Yeah, I think it was. By the way, I'm Luke O'Leary. Koga's new roommate." I held my hand out to shake and smile pleasantly at him. I couldn't act mad at him now. Not with him being correct about my gender and being called wrong. That would be mean. And I wasn't mean. I really wasn't...

His face was incredulous as he looked at me with pure shock. My statement had renewed Koga's laughter and he looked like he was about to pass out from lack of air. It didn't look like Miroku was going to shake my hand anytime soon so I put it down and looked over at Koga, worried. " Um, dude? Chill out and breath."

Koga finally stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths as he wiped the tears off his face. " I never thought I would see the day when Miroku's intuition was wrong! Are you loosing your touch?"

" A man has the right to be wrong every once in a while. This is my one time." He said as he walked over and peered at me more closely. " Still, I am rarely wrong when it comes to females." His intent stare was beginning to make me nervous. His intuition was incredible and it seemed that he trusted it more than his own two eyes.

" Look, I am fully aware that I closely resemble a girl but if you are trying to say that I'm a girl in disguise, than I will have no other choice but to beat the crap out of you. And seeing as I have already been in a fight today, I would really like to avoid another one." I told him in a calm though threatening voice.

" Already been in a fight?" He asked, mind momentarily off the questioning of my gender.

" Yeah, you haven't heard? The hobbit here went and picked a fight with Inuyasha within his first hour here." Koga said, sauntering over to sit on the bench at the box window.

Miroku raised both eyebrows at this new information and turned to look at me with even more curiosity than before. If that was in any way possible. Wonderful. " But I heard that it was a gang of mobsters from Italy who came to collect a gambling debt. Are you telling me that this mouse gave Inuyasha that black eye he's now sporting?"

" Ah yes, one of my best hits." I smiled fondly at the memory of him cursing and rubbing his eye. " But I have to say that he won the fight. I probably have a giant bruise by now." I muttered as I once more thought about my throbbing belly. I won't be able to bend over for a week!

" Yeah I heard about that hit. Someone said that you flew into the air fifty feet and thirty feet back where you slammed into a giant tree and almost died. Maybe you should go see the school nurse." Koga stated as he eyed my midsection dubiously.

" Oh for crying out loud! The rumors here are ridiculous! I was blown back _ten _feet at the most, I was flung at a _medium _sized tree, and I was _not _almost killed! I was knocked out for only five minutes! And I definitely don't need to go see some nurse." I finished annoyed at them and their stupid rumors and at myself for yelling. ' Deep breathe Rinishi, stop acting so damn nervous.'

Koga blinked at me and held out his hands infront of himself in a non-threatening way. " Chill out little dude, we believe you. Don't we Miroku?"

" I have to say, I am a bit skeptical that you caused one of our toughest students to have a black eye. Only a handful can touch him in a fight and even less cause damage. I am afraid I will need some kind of proof." He said as he folded his arms waiting.

' Proof? The only proof I have is… my bruise?' I pondered. I hope I have one. I yanked my shirt up, just enough to see the large black and purple bruise and not enough to see my chest wrap, and watched as they both winced with a small amount of satisfaction.

" Oh yeah, that's Inuyasha's handy work all right! Woo! He really got you good. Probably bruised your ribs, maybe fractured a few." Said Koga as he squinted at my stomach and leaned forward a little more to get a better look.

I shrugged slightly and lowered my shirt, not comfortable with my midsection exposed. " Maybe. So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" Must distract!

" Oh the usual, prank and torture the staff and new students, so you might want to watch out, go to parties after hours, and sneak over to the all girls school down the road." Miroku listed on his fingers.

I inwardly moaned. ' Great, I've found the school pervert.' and said, " It all sounds great except for that last one."

" What, afraid of a bunch of girls? I thought you said girls liked short guys." Koga smirked.

" Oh they do, and I'm not afraid of a group of girls. I am, however, more than a little worried my girlfriend will find out and will do what she has always threatened to do." I informed him with a fake wince, though they didn't know that it was fake of course. I had made up the lie of a girlfriend to keep myself from getting set up.

Koga rolled his eyes. " Afraid of a girl? You really are a sissy."

" What does she threaten?" Miroku asked curiously.

" I believe her exact words were, ' If you so much as look at another girl, I'll castrate you.' And believe me, she'd do it." I mumbled as I mentally patted myself on the back for my excellent lie. Such the little master mind I was.

Both boys winced and shuddered slightly. " Enough said." They said in union.

I had to hold in a sigh of relief, glad that, for the moment, I didn't have to think up another lie. I had never liked lying, though I was particularly good at it. I decided it was time to turn the subject onto something a little safer.

" So, I read that you're on track Koga. You fast?"

" Of course I'm fast! I'm the star runner and haven't gotten anything lower than second in two years! I have more medals than I know what to do with." He boasted as he puffed out his chest slightly.

I mentally rolled my eyes. " Yeah well, sorry to have to tell you this but I'm going to be winning all the medals from now on." I said with a smirk. I wasn't good at much, but I was good at running. Speed was my best attribute after all.

" Care to make it interesting?" Miroku said slyly.

" Miroku, haven't you learned your lesson from last year? How many times do you have to be beaten up before you realize your swindling will get you killed?" Koga asked with a smirk while Miroku merely smiled and shrugged.

I jumped as my cell phone rang from deep within my pocket and I glared at it for scaring me. Miroku and Koga snickered at my for jumping and I glared at them too as I flipped the silver cell phone open and grunted a hello.

" Rinishi? Is that you? Girl you sound pissed! What crawled up your ass? Or did the phone scare you again?" I widened my eyes in shock to hear Katie's voice on the other end and turned my back to the guys.

" The phone didn't scare my you little twerp!" I growled and shoved my other fist into my pocket. Privately glad to hear from her. " Why'd you call? Everyone okay?" I asked, knowing she would never call me without a good reason.

She laughed. " Yeah, sure it didn't. Everything's cool. We had a little trouble with Adam's gang again but there wasn't any bloodshed. Mitchell is getting cocky without you here though. He keeps trying to take over our turf so I thought I should call and give you a heads up!"

My back was ramrod straight as I quietly seethed with anger. " Oh really? That bastard. I'll handle it Kat, don't worry. Just keep a close eye on him and if he gives you any more trouble go to Hisashi Kyogoku. He owes me one. Oh, and make sure Sam doesn't do anything stupid."

" Don't worry we're all keeping a close watch on her. Thanks Rinishi, see ya later!" I clicked the phone off and slowly put it in my pocket. I took slow measured breaths, trying to calm down.

" Dude, you okay? You look like a rabid dog or something." Koga said and I turned to face them.

I smiled slightly and tried to shake off my anger and come up with a good excuse. " Yeah, I'm fine. Just a guy back home is hassling my girl." I said with very real anger in my voice.

Miroku remained quiet as he watched me thoughtfully. " Hisashi Kyogoku… Isn't that the name of that big time gang leader? How do you know him?"

I balked at his question and answered honestly. " Uh…We went to grade school together. I was in the same class as his little sister." It was true. He had been like a big brother to me most my life. He had been the one who taught me to fight.

I watched as Miroku took this in and, after some thought, decided to believe me. He certainly was a smart guy, and very suspicious. I would have to keep a close eye on him if I didn't want to be found out and loose my freedom, the freedom that was promised to me by Tomonori.

' Not that a promise by a fat old jerk is worth much.' I thought before I said. " Damn Miroku, you sure are suspicious. What do you think, that I'm hiding something?" I stood tall (as tall as I could get anyway) And dared him to say I was.

He smiled slightly. " Not suspicious just, careful. As for hiding anything…" He chuckled in a disarming way. " Who isn't? We all have our secrets."

' Oho! Mysterious dude.' I nodded at him and relaxed a bit. I was still upset with the phone call and was just freaking out over nothing. ' Chill out Rinishi, don't pick fights.' Man I talk to myself a lot!

Koga watched this exchange with a quirked eyebrow. " Ookay, now that that's out of your systems. Luke, whose supposed to be your big brother?"

I blinked. Then blinked again. " Koga what the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku snickered as Koga looked at me like I was an idiot. " You don't know whose going to show you around?"

I continued to look at him like he had three heads. " What do you—" A light bulb went off in my head and I reached for the information packet and dumped its content onto my bed. " Do you mean this?" I asked as I held up a page with the title. ' Big Brother'.

Koga nodded and took the page from me. After reading it through he started to snicker and snort. Miroku took the page from him and after a minute he began to laugh as well. I arched a brow at them. Miroku shoved the page at me and after reading it, I groaned in disbelief.

_Big Brother_

_Hello new student, and welcome to Saint Bernard's school for world leaders._

_We understand how hard the first year can be so the schoolmaster created Big Brother to help you through._

_Your Big Brother, Sesshomaru Kugyo, will be obligated to:_

_Show you around campus and keep you from getting lost._

_Teach you the School Rules and make sure you obey them._

_Hear all your problems and help you solve them peacefully._

_Assist you with your schoolwork and keep your grades up._

_Your grades, actions, and attitude will reflect upon your Big Brother._

_If you are disruptive in class or inattentive to your schoolwork, your Big Brother will be called to the office._

_There, he and the schoolmaster will discuss ways to return you to the road of success. _

_Good luck on you first year here at Saint Bernard's student, Luke Itsuki._

" They gave me the wrong last name." I muttered distractedly. Sesshomaru? Why Sesshomaru? WHY!

" You are either going to be the most well behaved student around, or have your ass kicked by Sesshomaru daily. That guy is perfect, and if you mess that up…" Miroku trailed off.

"Let me guess. Death shall fly on swift wings to carry me down to purgatory. Where the hounds of hell will feast on my flesh for all of eternity." I muttered, still deeply submerged in my horror.

" Couldn't have said it better myself." Miroku said with a half smile.

" Whoa! Who're the babes?" Koga asked. I rolled my eyes (couldn't he see I had a huge crisis!) and looked over to see him leering at the photos on my wall. Hormonal boys. Guh.

I walked over and looked at the picture he was pointing to. When I saw it I couldn't decide if I should laugh, cry, or pass out. It was a picture taken at the beach of Katie, a strawberry blonde, in a blue one piece and me back when my hair reached my waist. I was wearing a dark green bikini because I had wanted to tan that day. We were both wet for we had just gotten out of the water. Our friend Samantha had taken the picture, saying every girl needed a picture of herself looking her hottest.

" Uh the blonde is Kat, The girl I was just talking to and the other one is…Rinishi. She's one of Kat's friends." Why the hell did I us my real name you ask? Because I'm a moron.

" That Rinishi looks like a female version of our buddy Luke." I looked up to see Miroku had come over and was looking at the photo over my head. Damn him and his intrigued...ness. Yes, that's the word. Damn it to hell!

Koga looked at the photograph more closely then me. He raised both eyebrows at this realization and whistled. " He's right! I heard everyone has a twin in the world but I didn't think it was possible for the twin to be opposite gender!"

" Shove it Koga." I growled, not knowing what else to do, and went to answer the door while the two idiots continued their guffawing. I jerked the door open and came face to face with a glaring Sessomaru. Well, face to lower chest. Why is everyone so bloody tall around here! His cold eyes were filled with with bored disdain as he stood rigidly in my doorway. Obviously this was not a visit of pleasure. " Uh, wassup?"

**A/N:** And that's that! 'Bout freaking time I updated, eh? I think I may have driven one or two of my readers to insanity. XDD I apologize most profoundly.o.o;


End file.
